The use of bow string-mounted peep sights is known in the archery art. Many different types of peep sight structures have been employed in the art, but none has proven completely satisfactory. In some instances, the attachment of the peep sight to the bow string has been complex and inconvenient. Other arrangements have resulted in physical imbalance in the bow string. Still other arrangements result in peep sights which are not securely retained and are subject to undesirable physical shifting along the bow string.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D344,123 discloses an arrangement which overcomes many of the above identified problems. This arrangement has several disadvantages. Because the counterweight is slidable, the counterweight sometimes may bind on the string and the peep sight does not always return to the same spot on the string. Also, because the peep sight loop forms a complete circle, a rubber grommet must be pushed into the closed loop which is difficult and awkward to accomplish.